Guerra de lanzadores
by yamilet001
Summary: Un programa de tv donde la banda de shane ¡tenga que competir entre ellos!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno volví me extrañaron! Apuesto que no :`( a si me olvidaba holisss! Bueno esto está inspirado gracias al fic "matiné de los fans" y también "el matiné de Karem" desfrútenlo XD**

Era un cuarto oscuro, de repente se encienden las luces, y… sorpresa no era un cuarto ¡era todo un estudio!, habían gradas donde había gente aplaudiendo y gritando de la emoción, y en el centro se veían dos chicas eran nada mas, y nada menos que…

- ¡Hola a todos!, grito una voz. Ella era Milet Fox, ella tenía un polo manga corta de color blanco, con unos Shorts morados.

- Nos da mucho gusto que haya venido demasiada gente. Grito otra voz, ella era Nicolle Montaner, ella traía puesto un polo manga larga con jeans amarillos, y su cabello, amarrado en dos coletas.

- Bienvenidos a…

- … ¡GUERRA DE LANZADORES! . Completo la Montaner.

- Para los que no nos conocen somos…

- Nicolle Montaner y Milet Fox. Presento Nicolle.

- Y nuestros invitados son, ¡la banda de Shane!. Anuncio entusiasmada la pelinegra, y se vio como entraba al sed de grabación a Eli Shane, Trixie Sting, Kord Zane, la soberana del misterio, Junjie Lanjua **(Em.… Nicolle XD)** y Karina Shane. Y se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban solo un poco más al fondo del escenario, atrás de las animadoras

- También a otros invitados. Presento la castaña. Entonces aparecieron Hielo, Ella, Benjamín Stone **(Ang, Raúl, Sov ya les conté pero aquí finjan que no les dije nada)**, Twist, Ángela Li, Sebastián **(Ángela sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? XD), **Danna Por y El caballero.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?. Pregunto la Fox

- Todo bien, es un gusto estar aquí. Respondió Eli

- ¿Saben porque están aquí?. Pregunto Nicolle

- creo que sí, solo nos dijeron que íbamos a participar en algo en tv pero no nos dijeron para que. Contesto el troll.-Oigan me sorprende que Pronto no este aquí

- Descuida muy pronto lo sabrás. Dijo la ojicafe con una mirada maliciosa que logro poner a todos extrañados y nerviosos excepto a Nicolle.-Bueno les diremos porque están aquí, están aquí para jugar, pero no crean que serán cualquier tipos de juegos, estos juegos serán peligrosos, asquerosos, divertidos y…románticos

- ¡¿QUE?!. Preguntaron la banda e invitados especiales al saber el porqué, sabían que iban a estar en televisión ¡pero no sabían que iban a jugar!, eso era lo de menos los que si les preocupaba era ¿Qué les harían este par de desquiciadas?, por sus miradas se veía que no iba a ser nada bueno.

- Si, pero tienen que competir entre ustedes, pero no serán grupos mixtos, tienen que ser ¡hombres vs mujeres! . Anuncio Nicolle, la banda se había quedado con la boca abierta, nunca se imaginaron que tenía que competir con los que amaban, Junjie y Ben estaban tranquilos, a ellos no les importaba porque sus amores secretos, eran las animadoras, ese era un tremendo alivio, pero no duraría por mucho tiempo.

- Que bueno que somos la animadoras ¿cierto Milet?. Dijo Nicolle

- JAJAJAJA ni creas que tu estas a salvo Nicolle. Confeso Milet lo cual dejo extrañada a la Montaner.-Te acuerdas que tenias que firmar un contrato, pues ese contrato decía que serias la co-animadora, pero también decía que ¡TU TAMBIEN JUGARIAS!

- ¡¿QUE?!. Grito alarmada Nicolle ¡esa maldita la había engañado! Junjie estaba preocupado, ahora sí que estarías y MUY serios problemas

- ¡Emparéjela con Junjie!. Grito el público, logrando sonrojar a Nicolle y a Junjie

- Lo que oíste. Después la ojicafe se hecho a reír, por ver la cara de Nicolle, pero, dejo de reír cuando vio la cara maliciosa que se había formado en el rostro de Nicolle.

- Entonces estamos a mano, porque… digamos que en el contrato que tu firmaste también decía ¡QUE TU JUGARIAS!. Dijo Nicolle lo cual dejo preocupada a Milet ¡ella también tenía planeado lo mismo! ¡Cómo es que no se dio cuenta! **(pobre de mi XC)**

- ¡Emparéjela con Benjamín!. Pido otra vez el público, logrando sonrojar a Ben y Milet

- ¡QUE! ¡ERES UNA…!

- Oye tú hiciste lo mismo, así que, ahórrate tus insultos. Se defendió la castaña, aunque con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, Milet solo le quedo maldecir por sus adentros.- _demonios me las pagara_. Susurro Milet

- Y cuando participemos en los juegos ¿Quiénes serán los animadores?. Dijo Milet, Nicolle se quedo pensando un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, entonces le susurro algo en el oído a la morena.- Um… si está bien.

- Bueno ya que se acabara muy pronto el programa, les dejaremos que voten con que juegos comenzaremos primero: peligrosos, amorosos, asquerosos, o divertidos. Dijo Nicolle

-Aparte de eso, antes de que se acabe cada capítulo de esta tortura… quiero decir, programa, abra ¡un interrogatorio! Solo se permitirán DOS preguntas a cada participante, de parte del público, y después los integrantes de cada equipo, tendrán que hacer preguntas. Anuncio temerosa la Fox, dejando atónicos a todos, incluyéndola. Después de eso sonó una campana, eso significaba que había acabado el programa

- Y así termina el programa. Dijo Milet, y se escucho un "_owww"_ departe del publico

- Pero mañana empezaremos los juegos. Dijo la Montaner alegrando al público

- No olviden dejar sus reviews ¡hasta pronto!. Se despidieron las dos animadoras dejando preocupada a los participantes, solo dejándolos con la espera de que los juegos no sean tan malos, o vergonzosos

**Bueno, este fic lo hice con mi amiguis NICOLLE MONTANER, espero que les haya gustado, sin decir mas me despido**

**Escrito por Milet Fox**

**Bey! **

**Un programa de juegos extremos, romanticos, asquerosos, etc ¡para la banda de shane!**

**Guerra de lanzadores**


	2. ¡a jugar!

**Holisss! Bueno la continuación, creo que no tuve que usar el término mañana, jejejeje XD, perdón, además que mi queridísima madre se había llevado el bendito internet, nos leemos abajo XD**

* * *

><p>-¡Holis! ¡Estamos de vuelta con… GUERRA DE LANZADORES!. Exclamo la pelinegra, ocasionando que la gente aplaudiera y gritara de la emoción. Esta vez todas la mujeres espectadoras estaban en el lado izquierdo y más abajo se encontraba una barra de color rojo como para sentarse, ese sería el lugar de reposo para las chicas, y todos los chicos espectadores estaban en el lado derecho, con la misma barra de las mujeres solo que de color azul, también sería el lugar de reposo para los chicos<p>

- Tenemos algo que anunciarles, ahora como nosotras jugaremos. Dijo la castaña lamentándose.- Abran nuevos anfitriones para que nos ayuden cuando estemos participando en estos juegos

- Un aplauso para ¡Raúl y mi querida hermana Mafer!. Presento Milet, entonces en la puerta de entrada del estudio, se pudo ver, como entraban Raúl Li y María Fernanda Fox más conocida, como Mafer Fox, apenas Milet vio a su hermana, corrió a abrazarla, después Nicolle, también en el caso de Raúl.

- Que bueno que vinieran. Dijo Nicolle pasándole un micrófono a cada uno de los nuevos animadores

- Claro, ¿quiero ver la cara de Raúl cuando Ángela comience a besar a Sebastián al igual que ustedes dos con Ben y Junjie?. Dijo burlándose Mafer logrando sonrojar a los seis mencionados, logrando que riera, pero, Raúl le mando una mirada asesina a Sebastián, logrando que el miedo de Sebastián creciera.

- Bueno, bueno, ya olvidando todo eso ¡QUE PASEN LOS CHICOS!. Grito Raúl, y se puso ver como entraban al sed nuestros "queridísimos" invitados, solo que tenían polos diferentes, los hombres tenían como el diseño del polo de Eli, solo que, en la parte de adelante tenían como la insignia de un lobo, y las chicas tenían puesto un polo con mangas muy delgadas, con la insignia de un sinsajo, aparte todas las mujeres tenían un Short negro.

- Em.… alguien me puede decir porque tenemos estos polos. Pregunto Junjie

- Digamos que para los juegos, además que son como un símbolo, el símbolo de los hombres es un lobo, y el de las mujeres sinsajos. Explico Nicolle.

- Bueno empecemos con los juegos. Dijo Milet un poco nerviosa.- Comenzaremos con los juegos asquerosos, gracias por votar, aunque solo haya sido un voto. Susurro

- Aquí tenemos los nombres de los juegos. Dijo Nicolle mostrando un jarrón de vidrio transparente con papeles adentro.- Así elegiremos con que juegos comenzamos.

- Entonces, que no se diga más, a elegir. Dijo Mafer, se acerco al recipiente y metió su mano dentro de este, sacando un solo papel, desenvolviéndolo.- Y el juego es… ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE COMES!. Grito emocionada, La Fox y la Montaner solo se miraron entre ellas con una cara de "ahí no".

De repente aparecieron unos hombres poniendo 7 mesas individuales, de color negro el orden era: Eli, Twist, Ben, Hielo, Junjie, el caballero, Sebastián y Kord **(se me olvido decir, el polo de los hombres es color negro y el símbolo blanco, y el de las chicas es blanco con el símbolo negro ¿entienden no?) **con unos vasos con agua.

-Primero comenzaran los chicos, chicos pónganse atrás de cada mesa. Ordeno Milet, los muchachos obedecieron, aun preguntándose para que, no había sillas así que se quedaron de pie.- El juego se trata de que deben comer todo del recipiente que se les dé. Los chicos ya no estaban preocupados, solo iban a comer, ¿no causaba algo malo? ¿O sí?.

- Pero esta comida será un poco diferente. Comento Raúl

- ¿A qué te refieres?. Pregunto Ángela, sentada en la barra igual que las demás chicas.

- Ya lo veras Áng. Dijo Mafer.- ¡Que pase Pronto!. Se pudo ver como entraba Pronto, con un gorro de Chef, además traía consigo una carreta que tenía una bandeja, sobre esta estaba unos platos y una licuadora, eso sí que no era una buena señal. Se escucho que pusieron un tipo de música como de suspenso, que claramente caía con esta situación.

- El magnífico Pronto preparo uno de sus mejores platillos: ojos de escorpión licuados con tripas de escarabajos, y para aumentarle sólidos, gusanos rostizados. Dijo Pronto con orgullo levantando la tapa que cubría la bandeja, dejando ver los asquerosos ingredientes, todos el publico puso cara de asco, uno se fueron corriendo al baño, otros no llegaron a tiempo, menos mal los asistentes llevaron bolsas para vomito.

- ¡Ni locos comeremos eso!. Aseguraron los chicos, pero se callaron al ver que Raúl tenía el contrato que TODOS habían firmado, no tenían escapatoria

- Bueno… preparare la "exquisita" comida. Dicho esto del topoide, agarro el tazón de ojos, y lo hecho a la licuadora, luego cogió el tazón con las tripas e hizo lo mismo, apretó el botón de encendido, y se podía ver como los ingredientes se combinaban, era una visión demasiado desagradable. Al terminar de licuar destapo la licuadora, dejando que el hedor del licuado se propagara cerca de ahí, Milet quiso echar un vistazo, grave error, apenas cuando estaba a los 3 metros cayo desmayada, pero gracias a Kord, no cayó al suelo

- Milet, ¿estás bien? Pregunto preocupada la Montaner, viendo como su amiga despertaba lentamente, y se alivio.- Uff… que alivio

- ¿A?… ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?. Dijo la pelinegra, pero luego recordó.- Pronto creo que te excediste

- Yo excederme, tonterías, esto es un manjar para los dioses, tan solo miren esta exquisitez. Dijo Pronto, acercando el batido a los coanimadores que al apenas oler corrieron hasta llegar donde estaba el público, es decir, fuera de su alcance.- Desconsiderados. Bufo

- Bueno todos los chicos prepárense para el juego. Ordeno Mafer, todos los hombres tomaron un poco de agua para que no sientan mucho el sabor, mientras que Pronto, ya estaba sirviendo los gusanos rostizados, y encima, el batido, los platos eran solo medianos ya que si comían platos normales, estarían en el baño por todo el día. Cuando ya los platos habían sido repartidos Pronto se fue con lo que sobro

- Tendrán un tiempo para comer todo esto chicos. Informo Nicolle.- Cuando toque la campana, todos tendrán que haber terminado, porque sino el castigo será… que coman todo un bufet con las recetas de Pronto. Al decir esto todos tenían los ojos como platos, ¡¿Cómo mierda había dicho?! , pensaron todos

- El juego comienza cuando digamos ¡guerra de lanzadores! Ok. Dijo Nicolle, lo cual los chicos asintieron

- En…

- 3…

- 2…

- 1…

- ¡GUERRA DE LANZADORES! . Dijeron los coanimadores, informando que el luego había comenzado y el primero que comenzaba era Eli

Eli apenas lo olio se tapo rápido la boca para evitar vomitar, pero vio un reloj que decía cuanto quedaba de tiempo, se tapo la nariz, y como pudo se comió el recipiente hasta terminarlo, luego seguía Twist, quien se maldecía por sus adentros se tapo la nariz al igual que Eli y lo probo, pero era tan asqueroso que escupió lo que tenía en la boca

-¡No lo pruebes Twist, cómelo de frente!. Aconsejo Karina, lo cual todos le sonrieron pícaramente, logrando sonrojarla. Twist también se sonrojo pero le hizo caso y en menos de un minuto se termino de comer (quiero decir que solo tenían 10 minutos para terminar XP), luego seguía Ben, pero cometió el gran error de no taparse la nariz, que cuando acerco la comida a su boca, casi cae desmallado, rápidamente se tapo la nariz tratando de no degustar el horrible sabor, pero termino, después seguía Hielo

- Yo no comeré esto. Informo el peli azul claro, pero todos le enviaron una cara asesina

- ¡SI NO COMES ESE ESTUPIDO PLATO, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!. Gritaron todos los chicos, el trago saliva y comenzó a comer a la velocidad de la luz, acabando a tiempo, de ahí seguía Junjie, sin taparse la nariz y hasta degustando el plato había terminado ¡en tan solo 10 segundos!, ese chino sí que era rápido, pero olvidando el tema, seguía el caballero

- Em.… ¿me traerían cubiertos por favor?. Pidió cortésmente el caballero, ¡este es un cojudo o que se había fumado!

- ¡Comete el plato!. Ordenaron los chicos molestos

- Pero no puedo, eso es muy…

- ¡QUE TE COMAS EL BENDITO PLATO AHORA IDIOTA!. Ordenaron por segunda vez los chicos furiosos, esto sí que era el colmo, el pobre caballero comió temeroso la "exquisitez" hasta terminar, seguía a Sebastián, que no quería por nada del mundo comer eso, pero cuando iba a negarse a los anfitriones vio a Ángela, ella tenía una cara de "cómelo por favor, o si no será peor", solo se limito a regresar su vista a la comida y comía tan rápido como pudo, y por ultimo seguía Kord, y solo le quedaban 15 segundos

- ¿Vamos Kord tu puedes!. Animaron los chicos, el enorme troll pudo como sea comer

- ¡SOLO QUEDAN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… KORD LO HIZO!. Grito emocionado el público, todos los chicos apenas al oír eso se fueron corriendo al baño, pero el problema, ¡solo habían 4 baños!, los que entraron fueron: Eli, Junjie, el caballero y Kord. Los demás solo buscaban un lugar donde vomitar, hasta que unos asistentes les dieron unos tachos para vomito

- Pobres. Comentaron todos los que estaban en el set

- ¿Alguien tiene una menta?. Pregunto Sebastián y Ben unisonó, Milet negó con la cabeza, los dos se miraron entre ellos y siguieron vomitando

- Bueno chicas prepárense. Anuncio Mafer, todas las chicas se miraron con preocupación para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares, en el siguiente orden: Trixie, Karina, Milet, Sov, Nicolle, Danna, Ángela y Ella. Los chicos ya se habían sentado en la barra tomando un poco de agua, que poco MUCHA AGUA, además había nueva comida servida para las chicas

- En…

- 3…

- 2…

- 1…

- ¡GUERRA DE LANZADORES!. Anunciaron y las chicas comenzaron a comer, pero cuando llegaron a Nicolle… digamos que las cosas se pusieron un poco más difíciles

- ¡NO COMERE ESO!. Grito Nicolle

- ¡COMELO!. Reclamaron las chicas

- ¡DIJE…

- ¡COMETELO… Pero ya no se pudo oír lo que decían porque pusieron el sonido de un pito cuando decían una lisura, esto estaba para la familia y estas diciendo tales cosas.-… EN EL *%$ INFIERNO!

- De… de acuerdo. Dijo asustada Nicolle, hasta Milet y Sov le gritaron tales cosas

Al terminar Nicolle, siguieron en el orden correspondiente hasta llegar a Ella, que tan solo le quedaba un bocado, solo faltaba un poco y…

-¡ELLA ACABO!. Dicho esto todas las chicas se pusieron a vomitar unas en el baño y otras en los tachos hasta que dejaron de hacerlo y les dieron vasos de agua para tomar

- Ya que acabamos con este juego sigue… ¡Cuidado con lo que pisas!. Anunció Raúl, lo cual hizo que Nicolle comenzara a toser el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo, tanta era que hizo que se atorara, y se notaba porque tenía la cara como la de Kord **(perdón Nicolle XD)**, hasta que se le paso, pobre Nicolle. Entonces aparecieron 4 asistentes que traían consigo unos recipientes de vidrio, que estaban tapados con una manta, no se podía ver siquiera un poco de lo que había adentro, después los recipientes los pusieron en el piso, y en frente de estos unas sillas

- Ahora es el turno de las chicas, deben elegir a dos de su grupo. Dijo Nicolle, ya recuperada. Dicho estos las chicas se reunieron, platicando, o más bien discutiendo, quienes serian las dos que tendrían que jugar. Al final salieron Trixie y Karina, pero no a propia voluntad

- Ahora siéntense en la silla. Ordeno Mafer, ellas solo se sentaron sin protestar, entonces vinieron 2 chicos, que traían unas vendas, y se acercaban a ellas, pero antes de que las vendaran Trixie se interpuso

- Wow, wow, wow, wow, ¿Qué van a hacer con eso?. Pregunto

- Descuida Trixie es parte del juego. Aclaro Milet, Trixie un poco dudosa, dejo que la sendaran al igual que Karina

- Ahora ustedes tendrán que poner un pie dentro del contenedor y tienes que adivinar que es

- No está vivo ¿verdad?. Pregunto Karina

- Que….dijeron nerviosos Milet, Nicolle, Raúl, y Mafer unisonó, dejando en claro que si había una cosa viva ahí, pero deseaban que no hubiera nada peligroso, ellos no serian tan malos para poner cosas como serpientes, arañas, ratones o algo así ¿no?

- Primero será Karina. Informo Nicolle, y Karina de inmediato se puso nerviosa, preparándose para lo peor.- En…

- 3…

- 2…

- 1…

- ¡GUERRA DE LANZADORES!. Y con esto dio comienzo el juego, en el reloj atrás de ellos estaba corriendo el tiempo solo con un minuto

Uno de los asistentes saco la manta dejando ver… ¡CINCO ESCORPIONES! ¡ESO SI QUE SE PASO DE LA RAYA!, la gente al ver esos temibles insectos grito, hasta la banda, la banda se acobardo tanto se escondieron atrás de la barra, eso aumento el miedo de Karina, que como estaba vendada, no sabía lo que le esperaba, metió lentamente su pie, tocando la espalda del escorpión, pero cuando sintió que lo que estaba tocando se movió bruscamente, se aparto rápidamente de ahí. Confiando que no era nada grave, volvió a meter su pie, pero uno de los escorpiones trepo en su tobillo, ocasionando el grito de su víctima, ella sacudió rápidamente donde sentía las patas del animal, logrando que este callera, si que estaba aterrada, Twist e Eli estaban rezando para que no le sucediera nada malo, y Trixie solo se mantenía quieta y asustada, no quería saber lo que le tocaría a ella. Karina no tenía idea de lo que tocaba, porque el miedo la domino, solo quería acabar con esto de una vez, manteniendo su pie ahí tratando de adivinar

-¡Y… tiempo!. Dijo Raúl, Karina rápidamente saco su pie de ahí

- A ver Karina, ¿Qué era lo que tocaste?. Pregunto Mafer poniendo el micrófono cerca de la cara de Karina

- No tengo idea. Respondió

- Te rindes

- Si, ¿ya me puedo quitar esto?. Dijo apuntando la venda

- Si. Karina se quito la venda lentamente, viendo los escorpiones, ella corrió donde estaba Twist e Eli y los abrazo, es lo que nesitaba ahora

- ¡Esto si se paso del límite!. Grito furiosa

- Lo siento, pero no lo hacemos nosotras, lo hace la producción. Dijo Milet

- Tranquila Karina todo está bien. Dijo Twist dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, Karina también le envió la misma sonrisa, soltó a Eli y se aferro mas a Twist, rodeándolo con sus brazos su cuello, y este sujetándolo por la espalada, y se escuchó que pusieron la música "te amo" de Franco de vita **(los que escucharon esta canción tuvieron que matarse de la risa XD)**, todos se mataron de risa, claro menos Eli, los tortolos solo se separaron sonrojados

- Jajajaja…bueno jajajaja…a comenzar el juego. Dijo Nicolle recuperándose de l risa, luego se dirigió donde Trixie.- ¿Lista?

- No. Dijo temerosa

- Bueno, en…

-3…

- 2…

- 1…

- ¡GUERRA DE LANZADORES!. Grito el público, destaparon el contenedor y se pudo ver lo que había adentro, ¡ERAN SERPIENTES!, se podía ver sus colmillos, solo habían 3 serpientes. Trixie metió lentamente su pie pero sintió que el animal la lamio, y se aparto, volvió a meterlo y acariciaba su piel, ella ya sabía lo que era, lo cual le atemorizó mas

- Y… listo. Dijo Milet.- ¿Qué fue lo que tocaste?

- Una serpiente. Dijo temerosa aun con la venda puesta

- Sácate la venda. Dijo Raúl, ella obedeció y vio que tenía razón: una serpiente. Ella puso sus ojos como platos y se fue corriendo del lugar donde su camerino y lo cerro de un portazo

- Creo que ahora sí que está molesta. Dijo Junjie, Eli solo se fue atrás de ella

- Ojala que Eli lo solucione. Comento Danna

- Descuida, lo hará. Dijo esperanzada Sov.- Pero si no… ustedes cuatro se las verán conmigo. Dijo señalando a los cuatro anfitriones, ellos solo esperaban que se solucionara porque si no estaban más que muertos

Mientras con los tortolos XD…

Eli ya estaba por el pasadizo de los camerinos, y vio la puerta del camerino de Trixie, sabiendo que de seguro ella no le abriría, suspiro y entro

-¿Trixie?. Pregunto el peliazul

- Hola Eli. Respondió la pelirroja, estaba sentada en un escritorio jugando con un lapicero

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si. Respondí ella

- Vamos Trix te conozco, me puedes decir que te pasa. Dijo sentándose junto a ella, ella solo suspiro temerosa

- Es que digamos que me dan miedo las serpientes

- Y a quien no

- Es que tu no lo entiendes Eli. Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Yo le tengo miedo a las serpientes desde que era una niña por algo que ocurrió, y sinceramente no quiero recordarlo, jamás en mi vida. De repente se pudo ver una lágrima que paso silenciosamente en su mejilla, debió pasar algo demasiado grave para que este así

- Tranquila Trixie. Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Descuida mientras yo esté aquí, ningún animal o persona poda acerté daño. Dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla, ella sonrió sonrojada y enternecida, no se dieron cuenta que se estaban acercando mas y mas y cuando estaban a milímetros de distancia…

- ¡Wow!. Dijeron todos los chicos y chicas concursantes, cayéndose al piso, al parecer estaban espiando, pero por el peso y la gravedad, la puerta no soporto y se rompió ocasionando que se cayeran, y recibieran un fuerte golpe en la cara

- ¡Chicos que estaban haciendo aquí!. Reclamo Trixie, más sonrojada que nunca, ni hablar de Eli estaba como una estatua

- Pues…

- Chicos…. Dijo Trixie parándose de su lugar al igual que Eli, y ambos se tronaron los dedos, con una mirada aterradora, si que les molesto que los espiaran

- ¡De acuerdo te lo diremos!. Dijo Pronto

- Bien…Dijeron los dos tortolos.- Explíquennos

- Lo que paso fue….Comenzó a relatar Twist

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back<strong>_

-¡Pero te hemos dicho más de diez veces que no tenemos la culpa!. Dijeron Raúl y Nicolle, todos los chicos al ver que sus amigos se habían ido decidieron espiar para ver lo que sucedía

- Si pero quienes fueron las que planearon poner un programa con retos así, ¿eh?. Contraataco Sov, Raúl y Mafer rápidamente apuntaron a la Fox y a la Montaner

- Si ya sabemos que estuvo mal hacer esos juegos, ¿ya nos pueden disculpar?. Pregunto la castaña

- A la que debes decir disculpa es a Trixie y a Karina. Dijo Ella.- Y tú también Milet. Miro de reojo a la pelinegra

- Perdón Kari. Se disculparon, ella solo les mando una sonrisa, eso las puso con la conciencia un poco más tranquila, y dejaron de caminar al ver el camerino de Trixie, y se apegaron más a la puerta para escuchar las conversaciones del Shane y la Sting

- _Es que tu no lo entiendes Eli yo le tengo miedo a las serpientes desde que era una niña por algo que ocurrió, y sinceramente no quiero recordarlo, jamás en mi vida._se escucho una voz femenina, claramente era la ojiverde

- Ok… ahora me siento más culpable. confeso Milet, Ben le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de que ya estaba perdonada, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa pero se les había olvidado que no eran los únicos, y que los demás les estaban mandando sonrisas picaras, hasta Junjie se había volteado, poniendo sus manos en su espalda abrazándose a sí mismo y haciendo movimientos como si se besara con alguien, ocasionando que se sonrojaran mucho mas y que los demás tuvieran que taparse la boca para no ser descubiertos **(… no diré quien me dijo que pusiera esto ._.…)**, y de nuevo todos pusieron atención para escuchar lo que decían atrás de la puerta

- Tranquila Trixie, descuida mientras yo esté aquí, ningún animal o persona poda acerté daño. Se escucho decir al Shane pero ya no se escucho ningún ruido

- Apuesto que ya deben estar besándose los jóvenes enamorados. Menciono el topoide

- Shh… si haces ruido no podremos oír. Susurro Hielo

- Entonces apeguémonos más. Dicho esto Pronto se apego más a la puerta, pero no midió las consecuencias, e hizo que la puerta se cayera, y se pudo ver lo que estaban haciendo o iban a hacer los Eli y Trixie… besarse

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del Flash back<strong>_

-… Y eso fue lo que paso. Termino de relatar el rubio

- No nos harán nada ¿verdad?. Pregunto asustado Sebastián, el peliazul y la pelirroja solo se miraron entre ellos calmados para luego dirigir su mirada a los chicos, solo para…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras en el set<strong>_

Todo el público estaba riéndose, porque cuando los chicos se fueron, pusieron videos graciosos sobre las venganzas de Sov que hizo a sus víctimas, y de repente se vio que desde el pasillo estaban corriendo todos los chicos y chicas y atrás se veía a Eli y Trixie, Eli tenía una navaja que le había quitado a Sov de su cinturón, y Trixie tenía un cuchillo que consiguió en el cinturón de Milet

-¡AYUDA!. Suplico la Clanderyain, Trixie había agarrado una silla que estaba por ahí y se la lanzo a Sov, si Hielo no hubiera estado cerca para empujarla, Sov hubiera ido al hospital, porque Trixie la lanzo co tanta fuerza que cuando la silla choco contra el muro, se destrozo. Pero Sov y Hielo no se habían dado cuenta que estaban en una pose… muy comprometedora

- Em.… tendremos que posponer las preguntas por hoy ya que, hubieron cosas que se interfirieron, ¡hasta el otro programa!, y Hielo te podrías quitar encima de mí. Dijo Sov un tanto sonrojada…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento pero esta semana tengo exámenes y no creo poder actualizar pronto, pero tratare, a y Sov, ya tendré el fic de bueno, tú ya sabes quién XD, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que hayan entendido mis palabras XD, pero para el otro fic hare ¡JUEGOS AMOROSOS! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *comienza a saltar como una loca en el piso* ESTOY LOCA, ¡ Y NUNCA CAMBIARE! XD, recuerda yo lo veo todo y si no te gusto el fic ¡se donde vives!<strong>

**Escrito por Milet Fox**

**Bey!**

**Un programa de juegos extremos,romanticos, asquerosos, etc, ¡para la banda de Shane!**

**Guerra de lanzadores**

**PD: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**


End file.
